


Under the Weather

by minamiskotori



Series: November Write-A-Day Challenge [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Trans Saihara Shuuichi, nonbinary ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Saihara takes care of his husband, Kokichi.





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idaate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/gifts).



> Here's day 5 of the write-a-day challenge! I wanted to try my hand at writing a Saiouma fic, because those two? Those two are adorable.

“Shuichi-chan! Shuichi-chan, please come quick!” Kokichi moaned. They put their hand to their forehead, and were surprised at how hot it was. Their forehead was also aching horribly, as if something was going to burst out of their head any minute now. That was a lie, of course, but the headache was bad enough to keep them up at 3 AM, moaning and crying for their beloved Shuichi to come to the rescue. Once they saw him come into their room with an ice pack, they knew they were saved.

 

“Don’t worry, Kokichi, I’m here.” Shuichi reassured Kokichi. He ran his pointer finger across Kokichi’s forehead to check their temperature, and then placed the ice pack he was holding on their forehead. Kokichi let out a sigh of relief as the ice pack cooled their forehead off.

 

“Thank you for coming, Shuichi-chan! I felt like I was dying before you came to the rescue!”

 

“That’s a lie, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeaaaaaah, but I’m not feeling so good.”

 

“Well, hang in there for now. I’m going to get you a thermometer.” Shuichi left the room again. Kokichi groaned, tossing and turning restlessly in bed as he anxiously waited Shuichi’s return. The rest of their body still felt hot and sweaty, though, so they pulled off the 3 layers of blankets that were covering them. " _T_ _hat feels much better._ " Kokichi thought.

 

Unfortunately, their head started to ache again despite the ice pack, and they let out a whine of frustration. They couldn’t get themselves to fall back asleep because of their headache, so they stared up at the ceiling fan, their eyes following the fan's spinning blades until it made them dizzy.

 

“Alright Kokichi, I’m back. I need to sit up so I can take your temperature.” Came Shuichi’s voice.

 

 _“Ah, finally. My beloved Shuichi is back.”_ Kokichi thought to themselves. They sat up in bed, and gave Shuichi a cheeky smile before asking him, “What do I need to do next, doc?”

 

“Now, I need to you open wide.”

 

Kokichi then gave Shuichi a loud “ _Aaaaaaaaaaah_ ”, as he stuck the thermometer under their tongue. Once the thermometer started beeping, Shuichi took it out of Kokichi’s mouth and read the numbers on it.

 

“99 degrees,” Shuichi muttered, before looking at Kokichi. “In other words, you have a mild fever. It’s nothing too bad, though. You just need to stay in bed and drink some fluids right now.”

 

They needed to stay in bed? Man, staying in bed was no fun for Kokichi. If it meant he could spend more time with Shuichi, though, then he was willing to tucker through it.

 

“Can you at least bring me some medicine, please? And some tea?” Kokichi asked.

 

Shuichi looked at Kokichi for a few seconds, before patting him on the head and ruffling his hair. “Sure,” He smiled. He pulled the blankets back over Kokichi, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Just get some rest right now, okay?”

 

And Shuichi’s kiss, to Kokichi, was better than any other medicine. And that wasn’t a lie.


End file.
